Not even Death
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Cybertron so far takes place in ep. 27, why Red Alert was so hellbent on dying, and what really changed his mind. Alt. to my shadows of them fic. Revised &ch2 up
1. Critical

Revised- I noticed a few mistakes I overlooked before.

Okay, the first chapter of this fic takes place in the latest episode of Cybertron on the Transformers web-site; 27/ Critical; why Red Alert was so hell-bent on dying. And what really changed his mind about wanting to meet the Matrix. This is kind of like an alternate storyline to my "Shadows of Them" Fic. I do not own Transformers; Hasbro does. I only own Destiny, the story line, and... I _think_ that's everything in this chapter; but everything in this chapter that physically happens happened in the episode, the stuff I own is in Red Alert's mind; and trust me, it is soooooo not a place you wanna go to make a story. Enjoy!

* * *

Not even Death

Critical

'_Huh… So this is what dying feels like…'_ Red Alert had lost all hope, he was touched by Kobe, Bud and Lori's determination to save Scattershot, Hotshot and himself, but to be honest; he didn't want to live. But he knew that if he was alright he wouldn't have given the injuries any thought, he'd be just as determined as the kids and these government people helping them. Lori's speech about overcoming their problems was gratifying, but futile.

"This is just a waist of time; you should focus your efforts on saving the universe." He choked, hoping they would stop trying to repair him at the least.

"What is with you? It's like you don't want to be healed!" Lori shouted, trying to bring him around.

'_That's because I don't.'_ He thought bitterly.

"You can't just give up!"

"I'm not." He growled unconvincingly; barely masking his desire to join the Matrix. "I'm _just_ giving an objective analysis of the facts…" he cut off the energon supply to his spark, _'It won't be long now.' _He heard Lori's speech ever so quietly, like she was far away, and just managed to answer her questions.

"You can't stop now Red Alert!" she begged, trying to get him back to reality.

"I know… but there's so much damage…" he heard Scattershot and Hotshot say something, but couldn't understand what it was, his spark was degrading faster than he originally thought it would. _'I'm coming Destiny. I'll see you when I get to the Matrix.'_

'_NO!'_ A voice in his head screamed, he knew it from somewhere, but where?

"Huh?" He mumbled, not loud enough for the others to hear.

'_Don't speak with your voice Red Alert, speak with your spark. What are you thinking? Please, you have to survive. Megatron got that Cyber-key for a reason! And Damn it if I'm going to lose you again! Please Red Alert…' _There was a pause before the voice continued. '_Do you remember what you told me? When we first-'_

'_I don't have the foggiest idea who you are!'_ He said weakly to the voice.

'_Reddy Please!'_

'_What did you call me?'_ He was shocked; it hit him like a brick wall- who the voice was from. '_D-Destiny? Is that you?'_

'_Yes Red, it's me. Please re-activate the energon flow to your spark! Please!'_ He felt her spark graze his, jolting strength and determination into his systems. _'It was the will of Primus that you three got injured. I can't reveal too much to you, but please know that if you **ever** try to die intentionally…_ _I will make you wish you had never even considered it.'_

'_But… But I want to be with you!'_

'_I know! But I'm not dead!' _

'_Don't be absurd, I saw Megatron and Starscream destroy you!'_

'_That was Primus' intent. He told me you had been destroyed in that battle so that I wouldn't put us in danger searching for you.'_

'_What are you talking about? Who else was in danger?'_

A pause, for a moment Red Alert was worried they had lost the connection, then her voice came back, soft and scared, '_For starters, Elita-I and Orion Pax II, and then two others; and those are just the sparks you 'know' and I **care** about... that **we** care about.'_

'_Who are the two others?'_

'_You can't worry about it yet. Not now. Please; I'll try to convince Primus to let me return to earth and see you. Even help you. Please Reddy… don't make me arrive to a planet without you! It kills me every moment I'm away from you… And you know how long we've been apart. Just remember what you're fighting for my love. Do you remember Reddy?'_

'_Destiny… I love you… And I do remember… for not only Cybertron… but so that Cybertron can become safe for sparklings again… and so that we can be together again. I won't give up!'_ He re-activated the flow, finally understanding. _'I will find you soon Destiny. I promise you… I won't give up!'_ The link had been dulled the moment he activated his system.

Though his visor and the optics beneath were badly damaged, he could see Lori's outline. He heard Lori again trying to reach him. "There's always hope as long as you don't quit!"

"You're right Lori; I got so wrapped up in my problems that I forgot about that."

"Yeah, I'll say ya did."

"I owe you one Lori. You reminded me of everything that's important to me…" Even some things that are important to me that you don't know about, "…And how much I still have to achieve. Thanks to you…" _And Destiny_, he thought quietly, "…I'll never give up!" A Cyber-planet-key activated in him.

"I'll never give up!" Scattershot joined in, a key activating within him as well.

"I'll never give up." Hotshot too activated a key.

There was chaos for a few moments as the keys activated, and Primus began rebuilding them, the next comprehensive thought Red Alert had was transforming into his new robot mode, stepping out of Primus' light for Jolt and the humans to see. He felt an indescribable warmth and confidence, at first he thought it was coming from Primus, then realized it was coming from his bonding bracelet, the bracelet that held the link between Destiny and himself. He grinned even more than he had when he excited the light, she was still reassuring him. _'Don't worry Destiny. I will reunite us… no matter what it takes… I won't lose you… Not again!'_

Before they left through Jolt's portal, Red Alert glanced at the sky toward the black hole's image, then transformed and went through the portal behind both the 'Shots. Kobe's voice slipped into his audio before the gate closed, "Go get 'um guys!"

"Don't worry kids; we will. By Primus we have to."

* * *

Ah... finito... done... complete... Chapter over... Free to sleep...

Yeah; anyway, please review, and let me know if it's good as is or if I actually NEED to sequal-write; I will anyways, but I'd just like your opinion.

I hope you liked it! If not; slag you. I like it, so_ I_ don't care, constructive critizism okay; flamers die.


	2. Elsewhere

Okay; I get it. Continue. The first part of this story takes place also in "Critical", but toward the end. Then the rest takes place not in the basic storyline. Enjoy!

* * *

Not even Death

Elsewhere

Optimus Prime knew that they were losing, but he also knew that they had no chance of retreating, they had to keep fighting; this was do or die. "Do your worst Scourge! Whatever you try we'll stop you!"

"So will we!" Optimus, Override, Evac, and Vector Prime all turned to see a green portal appearing, the voice sounded like Hotshot's.

"Yeah! Don't forget about us!" This second voice sounded like Scattershot. A borage of shots blocked their view of Scourge and Megatron.

Three heavily armored vehicles jumped from the portal, Optimus looked up, "Who in the world…!"

"Did ya miss us? Common… ya know ya did!" the first voice shouted cheerfully.

When the smoke cleared, Scourge glared at the three menacingly, "Whoever you are, you're going to wish you never came here!" Optimus and the others stood dumbfounded, just watching the scene, unsure of what to do.

The three started to transform, the first one spoke again, "Actually Scourge; that's going to be your wish! You have _no_ idea what you're up against; but you'll find out soon enough! And you're going to find out the **hard** way!"

The third one finally spoke, this one had Red Alert's voice; "We owe you some payback Megatron… Not I take that back. We owe you a lot a payback! You're gonna get what's coming to you; and _then _some!"

The second one spoke again, "You think you can come after my friends and me, and get away with it! You gotta 'nother thing commin'! …And a few punches and missiles to boot! Pack your bags and get ready to say goodbye!"

"Optimus! Leave these guys to us!" Hotshot shouted over to the leader, secretly wondering if Optimus had figured it out yet.

"While you go after Starscream, we'll take care of our unfinished business here." Red Alert couldn't help but smile to himself; he was going to enjoy fighting Megatron more than Optimus would ever know.

"Yeah gladly!" Scattershot too knew they were all going to have fun.

"Wait a minute! Those voices… Scattershot? Hotshot? Red Alert? Is that really you?" Optimus couldn't believe his optics and audios.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. "We'll tell you what happened later on!" Scattershot shouted.

With their new bodies the battle only lasted a few seconds, the three turned to look at the others, Red Alert shouted, "Alright! Bring on the next challenge!" the others chuckled at Red Alert's sudden confidence, when he's been a little uneasy on the battlefield since Starscream lopped off his left hand many years before, and only Optimus remembered.

The Autobot-Decepticon fight began again as Optimus, Evac, and Override left through the portal. Red Alert felt a warm jolt in his spark; and Destiny's presence. She was reaching out to him, and he felt a surge of power, courage, and reassurance coming from her; it was even like she was trying to tell him, _'I'll be with you soon, I swear! We will be together soon, I can't wait Reddy. It won't be long now.'_

He smiled, returning the comforting feeling to her, _'I can't wait either. I'll be careful, I lo-'_

"Heads up Red Alert!" Hotshot shouted, jolting him out of his thoughts enough to move him away from a fire-blast from Scourge.

Red Alert shook his head, he hated it, but he had focus on the fight at hand; for her sake. He took aim at the Decepticons using his new shoulder-weapon, "Alright! Who wants some!"

—

A femme in bright, almost silver-white armor and dark green optics ran down a hall into a large room with seven transformer-sized seats in a circle were. Two of the chairs had Autobot symbols on the back, two had Neutral symbols, two had Decepticon symbols, and one had a strangely shaped symbol like a 'P'. The femme ran to the chair with a symbol like a P and the moment she sat down hit some buttons opening a com link, three femmes and three meches followed her and took respective seats, the pink older femme with blue optics sat in the head Autobot chair, a younger red, blue, silver, and gold mech with one yellow and one blue optics sat in the Autobot seat next to her. A dark purple and gold femme with orange optics sat at the lesser Decepticon seat, a tall black and brown mech sitting in the head chair next to her. A golden-sun colored mech with red optics sat in the head Neutral chair, a blue-silver femme with sapphire optics sat in the lesser Neutral seat.

The silver white femme shouted through the com link, "Lady Prime to Blaze Prime! Blaze to you read me?"

A powerful mech voice echoed over the com, "I here ya loud an' clear! What's the situation? What did Primus say?"

"I convinced him. Recalibrate the portal to take us to the two battle coordinates. We haven't got much time."

"Right! Who's on the strike-force?" She was silent, glancing at the pink femme; as if looking for answers from her. The femme nodded, giving a hand-motion clearly meaning to say 'go with the plan'. "Lady Prime?" Blaze Prime asked over the com in concern.

She shook it off, this was important, "Lady I1, Lord II2, Lord Dark and Lady Shadow will help Optimus Prime stop Starscream. You, Lord Sun, Lady Moon, and I will go assist the Autobots fighting Megatron. Aradia will protect the sparklings here."

"And what, pray tell, of Freia!" shouted the Autobot-seated mech.

The silver femme looked at him in surprise, but then gave him a warm smile, "She is to stay here II, where she is safe. And even if tragedy does strike; she can care for herself, and if she can't Nike will." She turned away from him toward the Neutrals, "Sun? Moon? Is the plan perfectly clear?" They nodded, both quickly finishing some last-second orders. "Good." She turned to the Decepticons, "Dark? Shadow? Is all well with you?" They nodded as well, finishing their communications also.

"You're so much more like him than you'll ever understand." Lady I whispered, looking tenderly at Lady Prime.

"Don't be ridiculous; II is far more like him than I am."

"On the outside perhaps; but your sparkle-pattern-"

"…Is of no matter right now. Those of you going to fight Starscream need to remember that you will be vastly outnumbered, and outgunned; however many of those pure Decepticons are still disoriented from being imprisoned so long. It shouldn't be difficult to outsmart them. Everyone be careful."

"Lady Prime! I've got both portals ready! …Are you sure you want to do this?"

She sat still for a moment, the others around her began to stand up, looking at her in confusion; she stood up rather suddenly, and shouted, "Let's go! Now!"

"Don't worry; he'll be fine. And I will be sure to keep Optimus safe." Lady I tried to reassure her.

"_We'll_ keep him safe." Lord II murmured.

"Thank you; Creator… Brother." Lady Prime whispered, "Be safe."

—

I1, II2, Dark, and Shadow were in the dark, reddish area Starscream held as his base. Shadow looked to I1, "Which way?"

She looked left and paused for a moment, then pointed toward the volcano to their right. "That way. Starscream wouldn't let the Omega Lock out of his sight, and he would keep himself in the strongest place his so-called base has. We'd best be careful. We don't want to be seen or get in a skirmish with them; he can't be alerted of our presence."

"Are you sure?" II2 whispered.

"Positive."

"What-… what about Optimus?"

"He'll be able to hold his own until we get the Omega Lock away from Starscream. Now move." I1 may have been leading, but everyone noticed she was falling behind. When they turned to look at her again she was gone.

"Where in the name of slag did she go?" Dark growled; he and Shadow both had almost disappeared in the shadowy land.

"I-I don't know… she couldn't have gone far… Oh no… she must've gone to find Optimus… We have to find it. She'll be fine. You're in charge now Bleak Dark. Shock Shadow and I'll follow you… for now."

—

"Okay _Lady_ Prime; do we help or not?" A golden-red 'bot with a gold visor sarcastically growled; crouching next to Lady Prime, Sun and Moon standing behind them.

"Not yet Blaze Prime. However we should move into a position where we would be better able to help." She said somberly.

"Apollo Sun? You go around to the left, and hide near that rock face. Artemis Moon? You go on the other side of canyon. If we attack I'll trap Megatron in a fire-vortex."

"Just don't get Scourge in the vortex. He'll be able to deflect it. I'll need to get in close to Megatron so I can try to use Primus' gift to find how to get rid of that bastard once and for all."

"… What if… What if you-know-who stops you like she did last time?" He saw her look down to the battlefield, and he followed her gaze; noticing she smiling at a certain mostly white mech with a red visor. He put a hand on her shoulder, "That's him isn't it?"

"I'm almost positive of it. He looks different, but… I think it's him."

"He seems more confident than you described…"

"I know. It probably had something to do with the re-formatting that Primus did to him. But I actually think it's good. I don't care as long as he's still…"

"I understand. You think he is hot this way don't ya?" he teased.

She glared at him, "Shut it Blaze."

He poked her teasingly in the shoulder, "You think he's ho-ot... You think he's sexy… You think-"

She slapped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him, "I said shut it."

"Ow! Oh _fine_ Destiny…"

* * *

There! Everyone happy! Leave me to type and do homework for a few slaggin' days! Review please! 


End file.
